


[Podfic] A rimirar le stelle series

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Purgatory, Subspace, Trueform, Unreliable Narrator, podficcer had fun with covers, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of whit_merule's stories <b>la diritta via era smaritta</b> and <b>Frate, non far: ché tu se' ombra, e ombra vedi</b></p><p> </p><p>  <i>A Purgatory fairytale. Castiel and Dean find Gabriel in Purgatory. Though he has neither shape nor memories, he joins his path to theirs, as they all try to make their way out of the woods.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A rimirar le stelle series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La diritta via era smarrita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520483) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 
  * Inspired by [Frate, non far: ché tu se' ombra, e ombra vedi (Brother, do not so: for you are a shadow, and a shadow am I)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751436) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



**Title:**  La diritta via era smaritta

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **content notes:** none

 

 **Title:** Frate, non far: ché tu se' ombra, e ombra vedi

 **Rating:** mature

 **content notes:** amnesia, some PTSD; light dom/sub, edgeplay

 

 **Combined Length:** 5:19:11

[download from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/rimirar-le-stelle-series)

OR

from paraka's site (<333) [download as mp3s](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/a%20rimarar%20le%20stelle.zip) | [download as a podbook](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/A%20rimirar%20le%20stelle%20series.m4b)

covers by me with photo credits from boguslaw strempel, mark robinson, fred metrz and lara gramlich


End file.
